matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Customized Machine Gun
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 50 (max 250) (100 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |cost = *225 *160 (UP1) *185 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. It is a remixed version of the Simple Machine Gun. Appearance It is a synthetic black submachine-gun, with a red firing selector near the center. It has a shoulder stock, straight magazine, 4X scope, suppressor and a laser sight. Strategy It deals good damage, high fire rate, good capacity and great mobility. Tips *This weapon performs good at all ranges. At medium and long range, using the scope is recommended. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Use the suppressor to your advantage and engage enemies behind cover or out of sight. *Treat it like a stronger version of the Machine Gun. **On a flip side, use it like a poor man's version of the Golden Friend. *Use its accuracy to your advantage. *It has high ammo (50 max on use), but its fire rate burns it fast. Take advantage of its fast reload though. *Useful as a replacement of the Simple Machine Gun, due to the similar appearance but with improved stats. *Aim very well, since its fire rate can waste the ammo if not done correctly. *Use the 4X scope in engaging enemies in a long range attack. *Use a laser sight if you wish to no-scope, but do not do it often since enemies will feel your presence. Do so if you are sure no one is watching you. Counters *The laser sight allows you to detect its users, but beware that skilled users will rarely use that attachment. *Use Stealth Bracelet so even when slowed down, the enemy will have a hard time hitting you. *Try to use a wall break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. *Shotguns and area damage weapons can make short work on its users. **Any high-damaging weapons regardless of the type can easily do the work, too. *Although this deals good damage, the other stats are like a Simple Machine Gun (except the mobility, damage and accuracy). Use this to your advantage. However, keep in mind that this weapon does have a scope. Trivia *The Machine Gun is based on the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2 due to the full stock added. *It is considered as a powerful variant of the default weapon bearing the similar design, but is also a poor man's version of the Golden Friend. *It is wrong to refer this gun as a machine gun, due to the real-life HK MP5 being a submachine gun. *It shares the firing sound of the Black Mamba. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Laser Guidance Category:Remixed Category:Rare